


Drabbles

by htebazytook



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Other, Slash, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/pseuds/htebazytook





	Drabbles

**Title:** Kiss and Tell  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Crawford/Schuldig  
 **Team:** Weiß  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Notes:** Oh my goodness this is pointless fluff ^^;  
 **Challenge:** Kiss and Tell

 

 _Nice,_ he thought. His hair was being casually played with and _everything_ , and some slight angling would— _there_ we go. Yes. Perfect—

Crawford broke away, pushing Schuldig back.

"Nope."

Schuldig looked at him incredulously. "Huh? Come _on_ , Brad," he wheedled, leaning in again.

Crawford didn't move. "You'll go bragging to Nagi's virgin ears. And Weiß's."

Schuldig grinned. "Don't _ca_ -are."

Crawford smiled. "You heard me."

"Fine, I promise I—"

" _You_ can't help it. Tough luck." Crawford was enjoying this. Schuldig turned to go.

He was stopped by a snickering laugh and Crawford's mouth again. 

_Bastard,_ he thought loudly.

 

 **Title:** White Out  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Schuldig  
 **Team:** Weiß  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** Time Travel

 

He didn't have anything against life, but his brain had been thoroughly abused, was too clogged up with voices to filter properly anymore.

He wanted _permanent_ relief. Sometimes, before a job, Brad grabbed his arm and told him, _Not tonight. I need you tonight._ But Schuldig wasn't fooled—he heard the plea behind the American's eyes. He couldn't do that to Brad.

Schuldig found the perfect solution when time rewound for him like a godsend. His too-young mother shouldn't've been burdened by him, either. She had the abortion.

Schuldig began to fade into silence, sighing, "Ah, much better."

 

 **Title:** A Word of Warning  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Schuldig, Farfarello  
 **Team:** Weiß  
 **Rating:** PG-13 (swearing)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Series:** Drama CDs  
 **Challenge:** Time Travel

 

The TV zinged on.

"Thank fucking God. Hey, where do you think you're going?" Schuldig demanded.

"I _have_ to go," Farfarello said distantly, rummaging around on the counter.

Schuldig opened his mouth—

A hand grabbed Farfarello's arm. "No, you don't," said the other Schuldig.

Farfarello shrugged it off, unfazed by the Schuldigs detaining him. "Sorry," he said, racing outside.

"Here," said the other Schuldig. A gun was thrust into Schuldig's hand— _his_ gun. It was, in fact, the same gun that lay on the counter. "Follow him and kill the girl. You'll understand later."

"Wha—?" 

"Trust me on this one." 

 

 **Title:** Forward to Time Past  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Nagi  
 **Team:** Weiß  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Series:** Glühen  
 **Challenge:** Time Travel

 

Nagi had said, "Just some things I picked up," by way of explanation.

Indeed, telepathy wasn't difficult for him to pick up, especially having endured Schuldig. When Nagi's powers increased, they expanded, and telepathy was merely a matter of manipulating with his own talent. His new talents were more facets of his telekinesis than genuinely _new_.

Schuldig grudgingly accepted this. 

Crawford didn’t. He understood precognition too intimately to believe that Nagi could "pick it up," and his smirk spoke of additional foreknowledge or otherwise. Somehow, he knew Nagi’s secret. 

Nagi tucked the tiny silver hourglass necklace safely away. 

 

 **Title:** Curiosity  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Crawford, Schuldig  
 **Team:** Weiß  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Series:** Glühen-ish  
 **Author's Notes:** I'm not sure if they can even go forward in time, but for my purposes, they can. :P  
 **Challenge:** Time Travel

 

Crawford didn't normally go through his teammates' things, but he was desperate for an ink cartridge. He was considering loosing patience when something on Nagi's desk glinted. 

Crawford took the miniature hourglass and spun it.

He found himself suddenly in a grey room on a grey day. Weapons were strewn across the couch, and unfinished cups of coffee lay here and there.

Schuldig rounded a grey corner. "Crawford, where—oh. You're dyeing it back?" He fiddled with Crawford's lapel. "Thought you'd gotten rid of these—not that I'm _complaining_. Anyway, where're the cartridges?"

Crawford stared. " _Suspenders_?"

 

 **Title:** Correspondence  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Crawford, Schuldig  
 **Team:** Schwarz  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** Dead Letters

 

Schuldig wasn't reading a clumsy farewell _note_ —this was _Brad_ we were talking about, and everything was typed up. This particular note wasn't addressed to anybody, but Schuldig knew how Crawford left post-its with forewarnings or grocery lists in odd places, knowing who'd find them.

 

_You never asked me about this. Why not? You weren't scared, were you?_

_It'll be fine, Schuldig. I saw it._

__Now _get off my computer?_

_Crawford_

 

Schuldig opened the next document, wondering what he'd do when he ran out of letters to him. _Maybe start writing back,_ he thought wryly, but there was nobody to hear.

 

 **Title:** Forwards  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Yoji  
 **Team:** Schwarz  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** Dead Letters

 

 _So there's an internet connection in the afterlife. Hey,_ I _was surprised._

_Nah, I'm just kidding man. I wrote this ages ago. I was bound to die soonish anyway. Too many ghosts lounging in my head and gambling with my brains._

_Hell, I'll be happy if_ one _of you guys reads this. 'Cause I probably died saving your sorry ass. Please feel free to avenge me at the earliest possible convenience, crying out passionately, "For my lost yet curiously attractive compatriot!"_

_Calm down, there, Aya! I can sense your enthusiasm from here ;)_

_See ya._

 

 **Title:** Feasting  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Farfarello  
 **Team:** Schwarz  
 **Rating:** PG (for Farfarello)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** Last words

 

"Say your prayers." The voice wasn't menacing.

"I was . . ." She gasped.

He brandished knives.

It took the nun a few tenuto moments to obey, but Farfarello didn’t mind waiting. He _preferred_ them fit and seasoned for their passage. God wouldn't receive them stuffed with sins.

"May God have mercy on—" Her last distressed words.

She needn't have worried. Farfarello made certain people went to heaven; he knew putting them there was the worst _he_ could ever do. He remembered how God's mercy on him had felt and knew heaven to be a terrible, terrible place.

 

 **Title:** Cliché  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Um, Weiß and Schwarz.  
 **Team:** Schwarz  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Notes:** Bah, this is late, alas. ^^;  
 **Challenge:** Rain

 

It was a dark and stormy night.

“It’s only drizzling,” Yoji amended. 

Aya scowled. “They’ll be here,” he said ominously.

Weiß was huddled under poky, damp shrubbery, trying desperately to pretend it was a good hideout.

“Criminals always return to the scene of the crime—”

“Do they?” someone said thoughtfully. The boys jumped. “We don’t. Although we make an exception under circumstances involving, well, _you_.”

“More specifically, when we know you’re going to be here,” said Crawford. The rain intensified.

Schuldig sniggered. “And I’m afraid we can’t let you ride off into the sunset, this time,” he said, advancing.

 

 **Title:** Old Bones  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Crawford  
 **Team:** Schwarz  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Notes:** It was a hundred words in Word, dammit -_-; Ah well.  
 **Challenge:** Rain

 

The rain came. Brad’s mother hadn’t believed him. 

He’d disliked her now-ruined suede jacket. It had been stylish and made her look like a woman instead of a mother. Perhaps Brad only wanted his mom to himself. But then he wouldn’t have warned her at all.

Brad figured he had old bones—Grampa always predicted rain, saying it was in his bones, and was always right, just like Brad. Grampa’d told him they shared a gift, that he’d _known_ they would.

People didn’t believe _Brad_ , whose words made a little too much sense. But they would. He _knew_.

He’d _make_ them.

 

 **Title:** Schwarz in Space (Space  Space)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Crawford, Schuldig  
 **Team:** Schwarz  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** Experiment

 

Crawford took in the vomit-colored carpet, the suspiciously stained sofa, the uncomfortable computer chair. Somebody’s socks (he wouldn’t contemplate whose) lay on an awkwardly low table beside half-eaten takeout. Needless to say, it wasn’t much of a war room.

Perhaps he’d experiment with that.

 

Schuldig entered the room whistling, not even wondering why the door was shut. He froze.

It _was_ much more . . . spacious. But glowing dotted lines?

“You don’t like it?” Crawford stood in the doorway, dramatically silhouetted.

“I do if I get a lightsabre. Pretty please?”

Crawford’s mouth twitched. “It’s a more professional look.”

“ _Really_.”


End file.
